Poke Hearts: Dawning of the End
by Dream the Fox
Summary: What happens when you go to the future and it's all bad? When you're wanted for nothing you did? Can you make it or will you die? Pokemon/KH cross-over.
1. Characters

**Thunder the pikachu. He's good-hearted, kind, caring, and loyal. He's the next Keyblade-weilder. He has a Keyblade called Heart of Fire. It can REALLY shoot fire from it.**

**Silver the wolf. He and Blaze was sent to find the next Keyblader, which is Thunder. They joined him and now they're on adventures together.**

**Blaze the rabbit. Same as Silver.**

**Shock the Pikachu. Same as Thunder. She has a Keyblade too called Holy.**

**Hydro the Oshawott. He's a friend of Thunder and Shock. He has a Keyblade too. Blood Sacrifice.**

**Nightmare the Darkrai. He's the main vallian in this story. He tired to take over Poke Hearts, like what's his name in KH 1.. or was that.. oh never mind.. You guys know what I mean..**

**Madusa the Purisian. She is an evil little princess, that think she's all that. Blah, blah, blah...**

**Kavak the wolf. He's black and he's an evil little asshole.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everyone.**

**Thunder: Hiya.**

**Me: So, this is the first Chapter of the story... I'm sorry for the shortness though.. but I had to rush at school.. Heh.. So, yeah.. Here's Chapter 1.**

**Thunder: She only owns me, Silver, Blaze, Shock, Hyrdro, Nightmare, and a few others.**

**Me: Yes. Now, to Chapter 1.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 1**

Silver, Blaze, and I were at Yid Sid's place. He was telling us something about how thte future was bad and we were going to into the future to stop the evil. But, what he said next, shocked (pun not inteened..) even me.

"So, let me get this straight," I began, "in the future Nightmare, the SOMEONE we're trying to stop now, took over the WORLD?"

The old wizard nodded. "Yes."

"How?" I wanted to know. I didn't like the idea of the Pokemon we were trying to stop now, taking over the future. Was this all for nothing then?

Silver put a paw on my shoulder. "Calm down."

"I can't! If Nightmare took over the world in the future, is what we're doing now all for nothing? Plus, if he did, we're all doomed!" I knew very well that if Nightmare took over, the world would be nothing but pain and hate. No one needed to live in a world like that. No one.

"So we're going into the future to stop him, right?" Blaze asked, for the first time, his long bunny ears twishing at that.

Sid Yid again, nodded. "That is correct, Blaze. You three are to go stop him and save the world from his rule."

Silver nodded, understanding. "But, how will we get back to this time?"

"After you beat Nightmare, you'll be brought back here."

"Okay," I said. "Let's do it."

The old wizard grinned. "Good luck young ones."

The world then went black.


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi everyone.**

**Thunder: Hiya.**

**Me: Okay, so this is Chapter 2. Enjoy everyone. Thunder, could you please tell them-**

**Thunder: Sure. She only owns me, Silver, Blaze, Shock, Hyrdro, Nightmare, and a few others.**

**Me: Yes. Now, to Chapter 2.**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 2**

"Thunder?" I heared Silver ask. "Wake up."

"Are you even okay?" questioned Blaze.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking back the sudden bright light. I blinked again and looked up at my friends, who were standing over me. Silver held out a paw to help me up. I took it and he pulled me back up onto my back paws. I looked around the place. The sky was a blood-red, and the smell of blood and death was all around us. It made me feel sick.

"Let's look around," I said. "We need to find out if anyone still lives here, and what happened."

My friends nodded and we started off. Buildings were destoried, dead bodies laied all around us, making me all most get sick again. This place was horrible! I stopped when I saw a sign. Blinking, I walked over to it, and gasped in horror, Silver and Blaze came over and gasped too. We were looking at a wanted poster of.. me.

"**Thunder the Pikachu must be found and killed.**

**He is wanted for the crimes against Master Nightmare, and must be caputured. A 1,000,000 reward is for anyone that can find him first.**"

"Oh my Mew," I said slowly, shocked like no tomorrow at this. "I'm wanted.."

"Come on let's get out of here before someone sees you," Silver spoke up.

I nodded and we went into the shadows to hide for now.


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi everyone.**

**Thunder: Hiya.**

**Me: I'm sorry the chapters are short, but I don't get a lot of time in school to write 'em. That's when I write. At school. Once again, sorry. Enjoy Chapter 3.**

**Thunder: Yeah.**

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

Silver, Blaze, and I were in the shadows keeping an eye out for Nightmare or any of his minions. We stopped to rest, and I looked around. Nothing. Good. I turned to my friends.

"Why am I wanted here?"

"Maybe because you're trying to stop him?"

"You guys are helping!"

"Maybe because you're a Pokemon like him," Blaze spoke up. "Or..'

"Drop it," I said, wanting to have nothing more with this. I was wanted here, and all that mattered was stopping Nightmare, save the future, and not be seen. Seems easy enough, right? "Look, the point is, we're here to stop the evil dark Pokemon, so that's what we're gonna do. OKay?"

"And not let you get captured," added the silver-furred wolf.

I sighed, nodding at that. "Yeah.. That too.."

We continued on and I looked around at all that had happened. Buildings on the ground in ruin, dead bodies of fallen Pokemon layed on the ground still, making me feel sick.

_Bad isn't it?_ a voice asked.

I jumped at the sudden voice and turned to face it. When I did, I swear, I'd rather be blind than seen the figure standing before me and my friends.

"S-Shock?"

The female Pikachu nodded her head. _Yes._

I looked at her dull black eyes, her now pale yellow fur.. It made me feel bad that I couldn't have saved her from whatever had done this to her, the Pikachu that I loved.

"You're de.." I chocked, having not being able to say the word.

_Yes. You want to know what happened to me, don't you?_

"Yes."

_Follow me then,_Shock said, and went off.

Silver, Blaze, and I followed after her.


End file.
